


Room 7B

by AKF_orever, bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_orever/pseuds/AKF_orever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Dean got what was *coming* to him.(haha the author is going to hell)





	Room 7B

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, id like to thank AKF_orever for being my beta on this. you're the best!  
> also- just to clarify something: you'll see a lot of "what's your color"  
> for those of you who don't know, in bdsm, some people use a light system.  
> green = good to go  
> yellow = i need a minute  
> red = stop altogether  
> hope that helped!

Cas walked slowly around Dean, staring at him with a raised brow. He sat there, waiting. He knew better than to move or fight against his restraints. Cas curled a hand in his hair, pulling his head up to make eye contact.

 

“You know better than to talk back to me, Winchester. Especially after the stunt you pulled earlier,” he growled. Dean whimpered in response. He was bent over a chair and nude, and completely at Castiel’s mercy. 

 

Just how Cas liked it.

 

His hands and ankles were tied to the legs of the wooden seat and a cock ring was fastened tight to the base of his dick. He knew that whatever Cas had coming for him would be absolutely brutal. He had accepted that fact, and he knew he could always just safeword his way out of the situation if he needed to but he deserved this. He deserved everything that was coming to him.

 

“What’s your color?” Cas asked, crouching down next to Dean.

 

“Green, sir.”

 

“Good,” he responded. He slowly took his tie off, tying it over Dean’s eyes. He didn’t get the privledge of knowing what Cas was going to do to him.

 

“Tell me, Dean. What possessed you to act that way? Especially in front of others?” he questioned, his tone almost bored.

 

“I-I’m not sure-” Dean stuttered, his head hung low. He was answered with a harsh slap to the curve of his ass, one that had him hissing in pain. The pain was intoxicating, and the burn of his skin only left him wanting more. It was carnal desire. As much as he pretended to hate his punishments, he relished them. When there wasn’t another slap in succession, Dean paused in confusion. At least until something cool was poking at his entrance. He recognized it immediately.

 

“Fuck- Cas- please, don’t you think that’s a bit too much?" Dean pleaded.

 

“What is your color?” Cas asked in response, pausing. Dean gave a heavy sigh.

 

“Green. You know it’s still green, sir.”

 

Cas grinned as he slipped the plug the rest of the way in. He turned the vibrations on low as Dean shuddered.

 

“I hope you know you’ve earned yourself another 20 swats for not addressing me properly,  _ Winchester _ .” Dean whimpered once more in response, hanging his head. His knees were beginning to ache from being in contact with the cold, hard ground for so long, but the pain simply added to his pleasure.

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” he said silently. Cas gave a grin at that, placing a hand under his chin and lifting Dean’s head.

 

“I’m going to give you a choice here, Dean. You can either choose what I will be using to spank you and keep the plug and cock ring on for the rest of the night. Or I will use the belt, but I just  _ might _ let you cum if you’re good enough. You have seventy spanks Dean, choose wisely.”

 

Dean swallowed, considering his decisions.

 

“Option A, sir,” he eventually decided, “Use the paddle.” Cas gave a nod in response, opening their drawer and grabbing the paddle, tracing over it with his finger. He gently slid it over Dean’s ass before bringing it down hard. He repeated the motion a good 7 times on the exact same spot, giving Dean a moment to catch his breath. The first few were always the most shocking, and from there on it only got easier.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green, sir.”

 

Cas ran the paddle over the spot he had hit. He then placed a hard hit right over the plug, watching as Dean let out a loud moan. He didn’t have to worry about interruptions, Sam was on a hunt and he had warded the entire dungeon to be soundproof.

 

“Who owns you, Dean?”

 

“You do, sir,” Dean responded thickly. His thighs were beginning to ache from his positioning, and he was sure he was painfully hard, but it was difficult to focus on anything with so many sources of pleasure and pain.

 

“Good boy,” Cas responded, his tone cold. He brought the paddle back down on his ass, a good ten more times in quick succession. Dean was gasping and panting by the end of it. His thighs were beginning to shake as he let out a choked sob.

 

“What’s your color, Dean?”

 

“Green, sir.”

 

“Good,” he said before going right back to assaulting his ass with the paddle. It was unclear how many more spanks he had received, and his mind was going blank from the pleasure of it all. Cas took the paddle off of his skin altogether, getting rid of any warning of the next onslaught of slaps. 

 

“Cas- sir- please-” he practically sobbed, his cock aching from how unbelievably hard he was. He doubted Cas would show him mercy, but he knew he liked it when he begged.

 

“Please  _ what _ , Winchester?” he questioned. His voice was so unbelievably deep that he was practically growling every word he spoke. It sent a shiver up Dean’s spine. Dean shook his head, he had no idea as to what the hell he was supposed to be saying. Cas gave him a simple, “tsk,” before returning to spanking him. He hit him directly over the plug multiple times just to watch him squirm.

 

“How many more are left, sir?” Dean asked, his voice quiet. He knew better than to ask most of the time, but he usually only got thirty spanks maximum. Castiel decided to show him mercy,

 

“Thirty-six. Are you still green?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Cas didn’t respond and instead brought the paddle down against his reddened ass. Dean whined loudly as he gasped for air. Cas walked right against him, rubbing his own clothed cock over Dean’s ass.

 

“If you had been good, I could have rewarded you tonight. Fucked you on the map table. Shame. I was looking forward to using that tight ass tonight,” he said as he stepped back. He spanked Dean once more, watching freckled skin turn red. He ran his hand over the skin, grinning at the warmth. Dean moaned at the contact as Castiel quickly brought his hand down on his ass.

 

“I love it when you get like this. Begging for something that you don’t even know you want. You’re gorgeous like this,” he said, curling his fingers in Dean’s hair and yanking his head back as he delivered the next hits. He let out a loud moan at the intensity of it all as Castiel let go of his hair and watched him return to his previous position.

 

“What’s your color, Dean?” Cas asked as he continued rubbing his hand over Dean’s ass, “10 more spanks.”

 

“G-green.”

 

“Green  _ what _ ?”

 

“Green, sir.”

 

“Good boy. Do you want to count these final ten for me?”

 

Dean knew it wasn’t a question, but rather an order. That didn’t stop him from nodding his confirmation. Cas landed a heavy smack right where his ass met his thigh.

 

“T-ten-” he stuttered. Cas spanked him three more times in quick succession, all right over the plug. Dean threw his head back with a moan.

 

“Nine, e-eight, seven.”

 

“Good boy. You’re doing good, Dean,” he said as he slapped him once more.

 

“Six,” he choked.

 

There was another slap.

 

“Five.”

 

Cas decided to give him an ounce of mercy as he quickly landed the last five. Dean barely managed to choke the last few numbers out as Cas worked on untying him. Right before he did Dean’s ankles, he turned the plug’s setting up to high. Dean began to gasp, gripping helplessly at whatever he could. Cas untied his legs as he shook, and carried Dean onto the bed they kept in the dungeon.

 

“Color?”

 

“Gr-green si-r,” He choked. Cas sighed.

 

“I’ll let you take the cock ring off if you promise not to cum tonight.”

 

Dean immediately nodded, and so Cas took the ring off. Just the feeling of his hands on Dean was enough to have him biting his lip. His cock was leaking and achingly hard, and Dean didn’t have much faith in his ability to hold out all night.

 

“Do you want to suck me or watch me finish?” Cas asked, placing a hand over his own cock through his pants.

 

“I want to taste you, sir.”

 

“Good boy. On your knees,” he ordered. Dean got on the floor and on his knees as Cas grinned. He slowly undid his belt, placing it on the bed as he unzipped his fly. He pulled his pants down enough to comfortably expose himself to Dean. It took no time at all for Dean to take him in, immediately attempting to deepthroat him as he stared up at Cas with lidded eyes.

 

“Fuck- so good for me,” Cas said, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair as he attempted to guide him. Dean moaned at the pull. Cas groaned in return from the vibrations as Dean wrapped his tongue around him. He’d occasionally dip his tongue into Cas’ slit as he sucked his cock with vigor. It didn’t take long for Cas to spill in his mouth, to which Dean swallowed. Cas grinned as he made himself decent and pulled Dean up.

 

“Have you learned your lesson, Dean?” Cas asked, placing a hand under his chin. Dean nodded in response.

 

“Good. I’m going to do some research on the case then,” he said, straightening his tie as he left Dean alone in the room, “If I find out you came without my permission we will be doing this again tomorrow night,” he called as he left. He walked to Sam’s room and wrote a hasty note before leaving to do his research.

 

“Stay out of 7B - Castiel.”


End file.
